Elementals
The elementals are bosses that exist in six areas of the game. The main six elementals begin to spawn when the quest Dark Knight is acquired. The Holy Elemental requires completing the quest Voice of the Forest, and the Dark Elemental requires defeating a Diakon Entite (entite version of the Holy Elemental). Bringing any of the elementals' gems to Bali Forgefire after completing the quest Arcanium will make him craft gear out of it - you may choose between a weapon, a defensive piece of gear, or an accessory. Crafting the items costs 3 crystals for a weapon, 5 for an armor, and 2 for an accessory. The elementals wander around their respective area at a slow pace. They are neutral, but will be made aggressive if attacked or if you use the element they are weak to while standing near them. Once aggressive they will remain so until killed. *Fire Elemental: Barrens *Ice Elemental: Icy Realm *Lightning Elemental: Northern Mountains *Water Elemental: Naga Islands *Earth Elemental: Central Islands *Wind Elemental: Farm area *Holy Elemental: Ancient Forest *Dark Elemental: Dark Dragon Marsh If the quest Dimensional Boundary has been cleared, you may also encounter more powerful versions of the elementals called Entites. These have a chance to replace any regular elemental spawn (they are guaranteed to spawn after 4 consecutive normal elemental kills) and can be very challenging to take down, so be careful not to make them aggressive in a bad situation! = Elemental Gems = Each elemental has a chance to drop the gem of their respective element. While you can use them to craft gear at Bali directly, if you sell 1 of each (except Dark) to shops, you will unlock the Bazaar Good "Nature Stone" containing one Omni Gem. This item can be used to craft omni-elemental gear. = Gear by Element = Fire Gem Weapon: Wildfire Spear Defense: Flame Shield Accessory: Orb of Fire Ice Gem Weapon: Icebrand Defense: Frost Shield Accessory: Orb of Frost Lightning Gem Weapon: Mjolnir Defense: Diamond Helmet Accessory: Orb of Lightning Water Gem Weapon: Coral Sword Defense: Serpent Helmet Accessory: Orb of Water Earth Gem Weapon: Fel Axe Defense: Gaia Gear Accessory: Orb of Earth Wind Gem Weapon: Ame-no-Murakumo Defense: Windbreaker Accessory: Orb of Wind Omni Gem Weapon: Buddha Fist Defense: Vishnu Vest Accessory: Force of Nature Holy Gem Weapon: Excalibur = Gear by Type = Weapons Wildfire Spear Fire/Weapon (Spear) Increases damage by 450. Deals Fire-elemental damage. Icebrand Ice/Weapon (Sword) Increase Damage by 220, Attack speed by 60%, and strength by 55. Deals Ice-elemental damage. Mjolnir Thunder/Weapon (Axe) Increases damage by 300, Strength by 80. Deals Thunder-elemental damage. Coral Sword Water/Weapon (Sword) Increases damage by 200, attackspeed by 60%, and Strength by 45. Deals Water-elemental damage. Fel Axe Earth/Weapon (Axe) Increases damage by 280, Strength by 55. Deals Earth-elemental damage. Ame-no-Murakumo Wind/Weapon (Katana) Increases damage by 220, Strength and Agility by 50 and gives a 10% chance to do quick combo attacks to melee heroes. Does Wind-elemental damage. Buddha Fist Omni/Weapon (Barehanded) Increases damage by 250, attack speed by 50% and Strength and Agility by 50. Does Omni-elemental damage. Defense Flame Shield Fire/Shield Increases Armor by 60 and gives a 50% chance to block a physical attack. Resists Fire, weak to Ice. Frost Shield Ice/Shield Increases Magic Def by 55, intelligence by 40 and gives a 20% chance to block a physical or magic attack. Resists Ice, weak to Fire. Diamond Helmet Thunder/Helmet Increases HP by 2000, MP by 1500, and Magic Def by 45. Resists Thunder, weak to Water. Serpent Helmet Water/Helmet Increases HP by 4000, Magic Def by 40, HP Regen by 45. Resists Water, weak to Thunder. Gaia Gear Earth/Armor Increases HP by 6500, armor by 50. Resists Earth, weak to Wind. Windbreaker Wind/Armor Increases HP by 6000 and Armor by 45. Resists Wind, weak to Earth. Vishnu Vest Omni/Armor Increases HP by 5000, Armor by 40 and resists all elemental damage. Accessories Elemental Orbs Each accessory of the six main elements is an Elemental Orb. These require level 40 to equip. They boost resistance to and damage dealt by the respective element and allow to actively cast the elemental Break spell, making an enemy take normal damage from the respective element even if they would normally resist it. See: Orb of Fire, Orb of Frost, Orb of Lightning, Orb of Water, Orb of Earth, Orb of Wind Force of Nature Omni/Accessory Amplifies all elemental damage. Category:Boss